Newly Moved
by Dallamonkey
Summary: Prim has recently moved to district 2, with her mother and sister. What will happen when she goes to high school as a senior? Who will she meet that can change her life? Rated T for minor language
1. Newly Moved

**A/N Sorry if it stinks, I will do my best to make it better. I will update everyday, as long as nothing turns up. Please review, it helps a lot! Anyway, onto the story!**

I have recently moved to District 2. I am going to a new school this year. I can't wait. My mother says I should go and get to know my neighbors. I don't really want to, but I guess I will. I walk over to their house, and see it belongs to the Stone family. _I hope their nice_ I think to myself. When I arrive at their house, I run into a big muscular boy. "Oh, I'm, sorry" "It's fine, my name is Cato Stone, and you are our new neighbors I presume?"

"Yes, my name is Primrose Everdeen. I live in the house right next to yours." _Damn he is hot!_ We start talking and he offers me some lemonade. He asks me why my family moved, and I answer with tears. In between muffled sounds, I am able to tell him that my father died in a mining accident back in 12, and we needed to find a cheaper home. "I'm so sorry to hear that Primro-" I cut him off "Please, call me Prim" "Ok, Prim, can I get you something to eat?" I look up at him, and he is staring at me with his blue eyes. He is so cute. Ugh, I've got to stop thinking that, he's the most popular senior in high school, theres no way he could ever like a new person like me. "Prim, are you ok?" I must've been daydreaming. "Ya, I'm fine." "You mother and sister are here to pick you up."

"Oh, ok, thanks Cato"

"Anytime Prim!"

I was talking to my mother, and she said "Cato seems really nice Prim"

"Ya he does. He gave me a snack, and offered me some lemonade. I think I already have a new friend!"

"That's great Prim," Katniss says, "but it's already 8 O'clock, and you have school tomorrow, so you better get to bed."

"Ok Katniss, love you. Have a good night at work mom. When will you be back?" "I don't know Primrose, but I love you all the same."

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Cato Stone. I finally fell asleep, and got some much needed sleep…

**A/N Please review, it helps me a lot, and it will inspire me to write many more chapters!**


	2. First Day

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far!**

I wake up, and I had a huge smile on my face. It's my first day of being a senior now! My sister is going into her fourth year of college. I'm going into my fourth year of high school. What a coincident!

I get up out of bed, looking for Katniss, when I remember that she starts school at 7am, so she had to get up and out of the house by 6:30. I was home alone. Great. I eat breakfast, and head upstairs to get changed. It was warm out today, so I put on a skirt, and a tang top. I straighten my hair, and let it rest by my sides. My hair goes down to my waist.

I start to get panicky, I know absolutely no one at this school. Just as I was swarming through my nervous thoughts, the door bell rang. Who could this be, it's 7 in the morning!

I groggily make my way over to the door, and I would never expect to see who I see here…

**Cato POV**

I ring the doorbell, but instantly regretting it. This girl barely knows me, and I'm going to give her a ride to school? Just fantastic… When the door opens, I see Prim. She is wearing a skin tight tang top, and a skirt that falls below her knees. She looks so pretty…

"Morning Prim. I was wondering, would you like a ride to school today?" "Uh, ya sure, give me a minute." With that the door closes. I really need to get to know her, she seems really nice. After a minute later, she comes out with her backpack slung around one shoulder. "Thanks Cato. From what I heard, you're the most popular guy in school, and I don't want to ruin your reputation, so drop me off 100 yards from the school, so you don't get made fun of."

"Prim, it's fine, if I get made fun of, it's fine, I don't care." It was a silent ride to school, and I parked my car. Prim was right there by me the entire time. "Thanks Cato, but I better go get my schedule." "Okay" and with that, she leaves. I never really noticed how short she was, she can't be taller than 5'2". "So Cato, who's your girlfriend?" Marvel asks. "Girlfriend, what? No shes just my neighbor, she moved yesterday." "Is she single?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well, I'm going to make a move, I mean, look at her breasts, they're huge!"

"Marvel! You barley know her, and you only care about her breasts!?"

"Well, ya, who wouldn't? Are you jealous she's going to fall for me and not you?"

"No! Why would I care? She's just another lowlife, and I'm the quarterback on the football team, I'm just trying to be kind."

"Cato Stone, kind? Never heard of such a thing in our life."

I walk away, and head off to my first period class. Math, it has never been my greatest class. At least I have my favorite teacher here, Mr. Abernathy. He said we can sit wherever we want to. I see Marvel and Thresh, the other two popular guys. They tell me to come over, and I comply. That's until I see Prim in the corner, everyone neglecting her for their own friends. I start to walk away.

**Prim POV** **(Starting where she left to get the schedule)**

I leave to get my schedule, when I hear someone say if I'm Cato's girlfriend. I stop, and head behind a bush.

I hear Cato say "Girlfriend, what? No shes just my neighbor, she moved yesterday." Then Marvel asks if I'm single. _What's he want, me? He doesn't even know my first name!_ Cato asks why, and I'm disgusted by Marvels answer. "Well, I'm going to make a move, I mean, look at her breasts, they're huge!" That's when I decide to leave, but not without hearing Cato's response, "Marvel! You barley know her, and you only care about her breasts!?" Then I decide to stay and listen. ""Well, ya, who wouldn't? Are you jealous she's going to fall for me and not you?" I absolutely hate guys who only care about breasts! I look at the time, and decide to head to the office.

After getting lost, I finally find it. Ms. Trinket is at the desk. "Hello, um, my name is Primrose Everdeen, I'm new this year, and I would like to get my schedule please," I tell Ms. Trinket. "Ah yes, Primrose Everdeen, I have your schedule right here. Have a good day!" "Good bye Ms. Trinket, I'm sure I'll be back with some questions later.

First Period: Math Teacher: Mr. Abernathy Room: 203, upstairs.

I head upstairs, and head into room 203, and see Mr. Abernathy. I walk over to his desk, and say "Hello, I'm Prim Everdeen, and I was wondering were my seat is." "Oh, hi Prim, in this class, it is free seating. And you're the new kid, right?" "Yes, and that's cool, even though I know almost no one."

"I'm sure you'll make friends sooner or later, who are some of the friends you have so far?" "Oh, well, my only one so far is Cato Stone, he's my neighbor," I say. "Oh, well, lucky for you, Mr. Stone is in this class with you."

"That's cool, but I'm sure he will have some other friends waiting for him." And with that, I walk away. I bring my books over, along with me, in a desk in the back corner. I just look in my newly ordered Hunger Games book. I really like it, the concept, it's amazing. People start filing into the room. That's when I see Cato come in, with Marvel, who flashes a wink at me, and stares at my breasts. I glare at him, and he walks over to me and says "It's ok babe." I reply with "Get away from me you disgusting pervert!" He walks away, but not without blowing me a kiss. I just roll my eyes.

Mr. Abernathy clears his throat, and he gets our attention. He tells everyone to sit wherever they feel they want to. As I suspected, Cato's friends call him over, and no one wants to sit near me. I'm in the back corner, by myself, until Cato notices I have this period with him, and heads over with his stuff, and asks if he can sit next to me.

"Um, Ya, but why? Don't you have your buddies over there though…"

"Yes Prim, but you're alone back here, and I felt bad. So I guess this will be my assigned seat, right?"

"Ya, I guess, thanks Cato…"

Mr. Abernathy asks all of us for our names, so he can record it on his sheet. Meanwhile, Cato and I exchange classes , and we have all of the same classes, and same lunch time. Somethings telling me this year will be a good one!

**AN: Please leave a review, it would be very helpful, also tell you friends. Reviews=Inspiration, Inspiration=Better Chapters!**


	3. You did NOT just do that!

**Before I do anything, I would like to thank my first two reviewers**,

**KatnissandPeeta123: Thanks, and I really hope not. He'll try to make moves, but not do that! **

**Tissue729: Glad you like it. Ya he really is. And thanks!**

**Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Cato POV**

I space out during class, but he was just talking about the class rules and everything. At the end of class, the bell rings, and Prim and I head over to biology. Prim looks disgusted when Marvel comes over and says "You and I could make some biology Prim." I am surprised when she says "Fuck off loverboy, I only have feelings for one guy, and one guy only. And he is not, in a million years, you!" Luckily the teacher isn't in the room. Luckily the teacher isn't in the room. She would've freaked out. Just as we sit down, the teacher comes in the room.

"The name is Mr. Hawthorne. (**AN Gale and Katniss never met in district 12!)** but if you would like, call me Mr. H." The first assignment is to pair up with someone, and get to know them. Great Marvel comes over to me, and asks if I could be his partner. Cato tells me to give it a shot with him, and I do. We start talking, and he apparently originates from district 1. He seems alright until he starts walking his fingers up my arm, and slowly, trying, into my bra. Before he even gets close to touching there, I slap him across the face. Mr. Hawthorne walks over to us, after seeing me slap him.

"Primrose, why did you just slap Marvel?" He asks with a demanding voice. Marvel gives me the puppy eyes, begging me not to tell. "Well you see Mr. H. Marvel was walking his fingers up my arm, and was attempting to but his hand down my bra! I think my case is closed." I say as a matter a factly. "Marvel office NOW! As for you Prim, you can pair up with Cato, since he has no partner."

And with that, a huge smile opens up on my face. I walk over to him, and he just starts laughing. I start as well. And suddenly he asks me "Who is this one guy you have feelings for?" I stare into Cato's deep blue eyes. "He, uh, um, is, uh li-" He cuts me off. "Does he live back in 12?" Thanks goodness he helped me. "Ya, umm, he lives back in, uh, 12!" He doesn't look exactly convinced. "Are you sure it's someone back in 12?" He asks. How can I lie to him? Just like Katniss, I'm a terrible liar. "Cato, the truth is, I uh, kinda, sorta, like you maybe…" I look away a start blushing like crazy.

_**Cato POV**_

Prim, she likes, me? When I asked her if she was sure it was someone back in 12, I was kidding! Do I like her back? I think I do. I grab her shoulders, and turn her around. "Prim, I really like you to."

The rest of the day was a blur. The only thing that kept me awake is knowing that I now have a girlfriend. I met her after school that day, and she ran into my arms, and we kissed. Then the most popular girl came up to us, Prim had to go to the bathroom, and I went to go wait for her. Glimmer, the most popular girl in school, went into the bathroom after her. The next thing I heard, was a scream. I ran in, not caring who saw me, and I saw Glimmer, punching Prim! Next thing I know, is that my hand, is connecting to Glimmers stomach…

**AN: Hey guys, sorry i didnt update yesterday! I feel so bad... Sorry it's so short, tomorrow will be longer! But anyways, CLIFFHANGER i guess... PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy...**


	4. I can't believe it

**Hey Everyone! Hope everyones having a great day! Sorry for the late update! At least I updated today!**

Glimmer pushes me away, and continuously punches Prim. I hear Prim screaming, and the go up to Glimmer and punch her in the face. Then I grab her again, and twist her arm. She falls to the ground, weeping. I don't care that she probably has a broken nose. I look at my Prim, and she is bruised and bloody. I hate Glimmer, I hate her!

I take Prim into my car, and call her sister Katniss.

"Hello?"

"Katniss, it's Cato, Prim's, uh, friend. Is your mother home?"

"Yes why?"

"No time to explain, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

I start to drive over to her house, and within minutes I'm there. Mrs. Everdeen and Katniss are standing there. "Cato, where is Primrose?" "She's in the back. I'll get her." I make my way to the back seats of the car. "Mrs. Everdeen, please don't be alarmed." I grab Prim, and tell Mrs. Everdeen to head inside. Prim woke up, and she winced in pain. I told her to go back to sleep. "Thank you Cato, I love you." She gave me a small peck. Katniss saw, and gave me a look. "I'll explain later." She nods. She hadn't seen Prim yet though. I brought her inside, and Mrs. Everdeen saw Prim, and yelled at ME! "What did you do to her Cato? She's nearly unconscious! Why did you do this to my poor Primrose!"

"Mom, he did not do these! This bitch named Glimmer did! He SAVED me! Please don't yell at my Cato." Prim tells her mother. "Your Cato? Prim are you and Cato, something?" We both nod, and she gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I approve." Mrs. Everdeen says. "Will she be ok Mrs. Everdeen?" "She has a broken arm, and a broken leg Cato. This Glimmer chick, she will pay."

"Don't worry, I broke her nose, and probably her arm."

"She needs to go to the hospital, she has lots of blood lose. Katniss, meet me there, but tell The Stones that Cato has to come with us, you don't mind Cato, do you?" "Of course I won't."

On the ride there, Mrs. Everdeen and I talk. She asks me what I saw, and I tell her I heard Prim screaming, and it took me a while to get the stall door open, I saw blood on the floor and Prim kind of limp on the world. I told her my fists connected to Glimmers stomach, then her face, and finally I twisted her arm. We get to the hospital, and set Prim up. They have blood going into her, and a heart rate machine.

Mrs. Everdeen had some patients to take care of, so I watched Prim. Before that, we clean Prim up. I cleaned up her blood, and she changes her. Prim looks so peaceful. I start to fall asleep when I hear a weird beeping. I look up, and Prims heart has stopped…

**AN: CliffHanger, again. What will happen. Please Review!**


	5. I love you so much

**Sorry for the short chapter, i have a lot going on right now. Ill make an uber long one tomorrow, or two, depending on how many reviews i get!**

**CATO POV**

Oh my gosh. Prim, she died! It can't be. I nearly break down into tears. That's when I see the AED and grab it. I rub them together and zap Prim. I'm calling for doctors, and none come. I do it more and more, and I give up. "Mrs. Everdeen! Come here NOW!" I yell over and over again. No one comes. I feel like I'm falling into a dark, endless, abyss. The heart rate thing starts to speed up again, and Prim looks at me.

**PRIM POV**

Cato looks like he has been crying, a lot. "Cato, whats wrong?" He turns around, and smiles, the widest smile I've ever seen. "I thought I lost you. Prim, I love you so much, don't leave me again." I'm confused as to what he means, but then I notice I'm in a hospital, and see a heart rate, and see it stopped for what looks like a minute or two. "I love you too Cato, I'll never you leave you!" And with that, we start kissing, the best kisses I've ever gotten.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'll make an uber long one tomorrow! Please review, it makes me happy!**


	6. UPDATE

**Ok ok, I know your all going to be raging at me, but I have a lot on my hands today, so I can't update BUT I will update twice tomorrow, really long chapters. Please don't be mad! Also, I love all my reviewers! Peace out!**

**~Dallas**


End file.
